


The Park Boy

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Gen, Kid Keith (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	The Park Boy

Shiro first noticed him when he stepped outside the decorated pavilion to grab a strand of runaway streamer. He stood in the darkness cast by a tree off to the side of the play equipment. Two dirty fingers played with his bottom lip while the other hand twisted the fabric of a shirt that hung to his knees. Shiro smiled at him not thinking to much about it. They were in the park after all and their party was bound to draw some curious little attention. He snatched the streamers and stepped back into the pavilion putting it out of his mind.

He had forgotten about the until he stepped out again to man the grill. He jumped when he looked over at the box of chips only to see the kid. Arm halfway inside it. The kid jumped and withdrew his arm to make his escape. Shiro shook himself out of his shock and grabbed the kids arm before he could jump off the picnic table and scurry away. Shiro bit his lip as his hand encircled the kids arm, it was frightfully thin, and Shiro thought that it was going to snap in half as the kid struggled to get away. Shiro loosened his grip and the boy must have felt it and renewed his efforts to get away throwing in a few kicks.

The commotion must have caught Matt's and Curtis's attention, because the boy suddenly froze and peered in unmasked fear over Shiro's shoulder. He peered over it himself and grimaced motioned for them to stay back before turning back to the now trembling boy.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Shiro knelt so that he was eye level with the kid. He didn't smell very good now that Shiro was closer, and his clothes were more ragged and stained. Shiro had to peer under a mess of grimy black bangs to meet the boy's fear filled eyes.

" Are you hungry?" Shiro asked gently. There was no response besides the boy pulling on Shiro's grip again. Shiro waited, watching the boys eyes dart around the area. Finally he caved and nodded. Shiro smiled.

" I thought so." He stood and gently led him back to the table. " I'll tell you what, I'll give you something to eat if you eat it here, okay?" The fidgeted but finally nodded his consent. Shiro nodded in return and let go of the boys arm. He looked like he wanted to run but Shiro reached over and grabbed the chip box. He tipped it and shook the contents a bit.

" I don't know what you like, so you can pick your own." Dark eyes flicked up to him, almost suspiciously. But then a dirty hand was reaching into the box and tentatively grabbing a bag of Doritos. Shiro smiled at him.

" Good choice I like those too. I'm going to go get you a burger." Shiro moved away from the table picking up a plate glancing over his shoulder to make sure his new friend was still there. After being satisfied that the kid wasn't going anywhere he turned to the grill and began to do up a burger. Curtis came and stood by him crossing his arms.

" Why exactly are you giving a random kid food?" Shiro laughed softly, squirting ketchup onto a still warm bun.

" You make it sound like he has rabies." Matt appeared on his other side and scoffed.

"He just might." Curtis pinched Matt around Shiro's back.

" I wasn't intending it to sound like that. It's just weird." Shiro laughed again.

" I'm giving a random kid food because he's hungry." He put the top of the bun on and squashed it down. He set it on the plate and then flipped open the ice chest, digging around in it until he found a water bottle. Matt sighed behind him.

" Okay but when an angry mom comes to kick you for touching her baby, I won't hesitate to say I told you so." Shiro smirked walking backwards.

" Matt please you know all the mom's love me." He winked at Curtis who rolled his eyes but still blushed. Then he turned around and walked the rest of the way normally.

He slid the plate across the table to the kid who stared at it like it was a million dollars. He glanced at Shiro who nodded. The kid grabbed the burger and Shiro watched in horror as the kid devoured it. Scarfing it down at almost inhuman speeds. Shiro exchanged wide eyed looks with Matt and Curtis. The kid finished the burger in three minutes and didn't pause to rip open the bag of chips and wolf those down as well. The last chip disappeared and he finally looked up acknowledging his audience. He swallowed thickly and tugged on his shirt worriedly.

Shiro tried to give him a reassuring smile but heavy concern was coursing through him.

" Was it good?" Shiro asked. The boy nodded and then pointed to the water bottle. Shiro picked up the bottle unscrewed the cap and handed it back to the boy who took it greedily. He guzzled half the bottle in one go. He set it back on the table slid off the bench and promptly ran into the falling dark. Shiro stared at the now vacant spot. He hadn't had time to react at all. Matt came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

" Welp you can't keep all the strays." Shiro sagged and Curtis rubbed a comforting hand over his shoulder.

" Come on Takashi it's getting dark lets clean up." Shiro sighed and grabbed the empty plate, he debated before leaving the half finished water bottle where it was. He ignored Matt's pointed look, choosing instead to pout as he squatted by the ice chest to refill it.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning around to tell Matt to lay off already when he froze. The boy was back. Offering Shiro a bright yellow flower. He was smiling shyly and Shiro returned it gently taking the offering.

" Thank you. It's lovely." The boy nodded before rocking back and forth on his toes before running back into the dark, again leaving Shiro unprepared. Shiro stood peering out into the dark trying to catch a glimpse of him. He turned and showed Matt and Curtis the flower.

" Oh." Curtis said face going soft. Matt raised an eyebrow at it straightening the pile of trash in his arms,

" Huh." Curtis reached for his hand as he beamed leading him towards Matt's car. 

Shiro wouldn't deny that he looked for the little black haired boy when Matt turned on the car and the headlights flooded the park. It was empty.

The boy at the park completely left Shiro's mind by the morning he decided to take a jog through said park. He normally only jogged through the neighborhood sticking to sidewalks and streets. For some reason however he decided a run through the park would be nice. The typical mothers and children occupied the park and Shiro waved to the other joggers following the same path. The trial looped around the play equipment out into a wetland. Shiro smiled as he watched a few ducks take off from the pond. He'd have to get Curtis to run this trail with him next time.

Shiro settled himself onto a bench a little way away from the the play equipment to cool down. The air was punctuated by the laughter and and conversations. A couple of woman sat on the grass and kept looking over at them. He smiled politely when they caught his eye but other then that didn't encourage them . Shiro tipped his water bottle up to his mouth then paused. A tiny figure on the swings caught his eye. It was the little boy from the party. Wearing the same exact thing and looking a little worse for wear.

The boy looked up seemingly drawn by his gaze. Shiro thought that he was going to bolt but his escape was stopped by another little kid dragging his dad to the swings and demanding to be pushed. Dark eyes shifted from Shiro to the other child. The boys father pushed him and Shiro's heart broke a little bit as he watched the little black haired boy kick his legs and bounce on the swing, trying to mimmick the movements and get the swing moving.

Eventually the movements caught the attention of the father son duo. The father halted the swing and ushered his son off, leaning down to whisper something in his ear before they both moved on. Shiro was moving before he could convince himself otherwise. He marched over glaring at the dad as he passed, only slowing his stride when he noticed the little boy flinching away from him. He smiled as gently as he could.

" Would you like a push?"Large dark eyes bore into his and Shiro felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu. Grimy hands hands twisted the chains of the swing. Shiro waited. He knew the little guy wanted a push, finally after what felt like a century a small nod confirmed what Shiro had known all a long. He walked around to the back of the swing dark eyes following him.

"Hold on okay?" Tiny hands tightened. " Okay, one, two, three!" He pushed the swing. The boy let out a gasp and a hesitant laugh. Shiro smiled pushing him again watching as he kicked his legs wildly. Shiro noticed the state of his shoes and tattered shorts, he began to put two and two together.

After a few more pushes, Shiro grabbed the side of the swing to stop it. Tension returned to the boys shoulders.

" Hey no, it's okay. I'm Shiro by the way." He held out a hand . The boy looked from it to Shiro a few times before tentatively grabbing one of his fingers and squeezing it. Shiro beamed.

" Whats your name?" A dirty leg kicked up, a nervous tick Shiro guessed.

" Keith." His voice was soft and a little bit rough, Shiro brought his other hand up to cover the one attached to his other hand.

"I think he lives at the park." Curtis looked over the top of his book at Shiro.

"Who?" Shiro plopped himself onto one of the break room couches.

" You know the little boy I fed at the party?" Curtis hummed, " I think he lives at that park." Curtis put his book down.

" And what makes you think that?"

"I've been back a few times, and every time he's there. Always wearing the same thing looking dirtier and more tired. Always hungry. I take extra food just for him now. He lives there."

" So he's homeless, but he's like..."

" Five. I think he's five." Curtis whistled low under his breath.

" Should we call CPS?" Shiro groaned.

" Probably, but," Curtis's expression softened.

" You don't want to, do you. Why?" Shiro looked down a little guiltily.

" I like him. I know his name and that he hates all things grape flavored, and he has an odd obsession with hippos." Shiro meets Curtis's gaze, "but I also know that he's been hurt by people who were supposed to love him. I know he has a fear of people, and I-I don't want him to disappear."

Curtis over the table to grab Shiro's hand.

" Takashi, you have such a big good heart, and I can see you love this kid, but he needs help. We need to get him help, even if that means calling CPS." He squeezed Shiro's hand.

" I know. I know.I will, I owe it to him." Curtis smiled and pressed a kiss to Shiro's cheek.

" If he gets put into a shelter we could go see him. He wouldn't be gone." Shiro nodded, silently cursing the burning in his eyes.

Shiro kept going back. Almost daily to make sure Keith was getting at least something to eat. Shiro once tried to coax him out of leaving the park to go and get an actual meal, and maybe a shower. The kid refused murmuring something about waiting for his dad. Shiro felt some thing close to anger surge through him at the though that Keith's father had abandoned him.

There were days where Shiro wouldn't see Keith and worry would eat at him all day, but the next day he always was there. One morning when Shiro entered the park he found Keith curled up under a tree at the end of the jogging trail. They didn't swing that day, or the next or the next. Keith was frail eyes sunken shivering at the slightest breeze. He opted to lay on the grass with Shiro instead of playing, little ribs rising and falling with every labored breath he took.

He was getting sick, he was dying. Slowly, painfully, and that was tearing Shiro apart inside. The first time Kith refused the offered water and food, Shiro cried and knew he needed to get this boy help.

Clouds gathered in the sky as Shiro jogged home readying himself for what he was going to say to CPS when he called. He had implored Keith, practically begging him, to come home with him. Keith shook his head and hobbled to his feet running away as fast as his weakened body could take him. Shiro had looked for him for an hour with no luck. 

He was hating himself as he walked into the living room. Curtis was in the kitchen making dinner and he called out to Shiro in greeting. Shiro sank heavily into a chair at the table and buried his head in his arms. Curtis came over to him rubbing a hand over his back whispering reassurances to him. But for once even Curtis's calm voice could not shake the worry and sick anxiety in Shiro's gut.

Thunder woke Shiro. He sat up and looked at the rain lashing at the windows. Keith. He needed to go get him. He tumbled out of bed blindly reaching for his clothes. The bedside lamp turned on a Curtis sat up,

" Kashi what are you doing?" Shiro stuffed his coat on.

" I need to go get Keith." Curtis swung his legs out of the bed standing up.

" I'm coming with you."

The rain beat mercilessly against the car as the drove to the park. Shiro was out of the vehicle before Curtis was even fully stopped. Running into the rain frantically calling Keith's name. Curtis wasn't far behind him calling out as well. Lightning lit the sky and thunder crashed in rapid succession right after it. Shiro ran through the park looking under the pavilion , in the bathrooms under the slide, in the plastic tunnel Keith frequented. Shiro was slipping into hysterics when Curtis called. Shouting his name and " I found him!" Shiro felt his heart leap in his throat as he followed Curtis's voice.

Keith was sitting curled up under a tree openly crying. Little face contorted with tears and wails tearing out of his throat. Shiro fell to his knees next to Curtis who had his phone out using it as a flashlight. Shiro reached for Keith who pulled back from him.

" It's me Keith it's Shiro. Can you come here?" Keith looked seconds away from collapsing and a blinding flash of lighting and the loud clap of thunder that followed it had Keith crying harder, his slight body trembling. Shiro extended his hands and Keith reached for them letting Shiro grab him. Shiro pulled him out from under the tree and held him close to his body hugging him and keeping his head down as they ran back to the car.

Curtis cranked up the heater once there were all in the car and Shiro tried to sooth Keith. He rocked him pulling the blanket they had brought from the backseat and bundling Keith in it. He wouldn't let go of Shiro's shirt clinging desperately to Shiro's collar. Shiro pressed a long kiss to Keith's temple, eyes burning with tears of regret and relief.

" I'm sorry Keith. I should've helped you. I'm so sorry." Curtis reached over and rubbed Shiro's shoulder and then Keith's back. Keith was beginning to quiet down, sniffling and shivering. Shiro sqeezed him a little harder feeling sick as his arms could feel everyone of Keith's ribs.

" You tired bud?" Shiro asked quietly. Keith nodded against him. "You can sleep I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

It had been a month since Shiro had let Keith go, entrusting him to a shelter for young kids. He visited almost everyday. Simultaneously loving and hating when Keith would get up and run to him pulling him to show him this or that, or simply to be held. Keith looked better his eyes were clearer and he had gained more weight. He was clean and had newer clothes. He looked happy, until Shiro said goodbye and a look of hurt confusion crossed his face, leaving Shiro in agony.

Curtis visited with him sometimes and Keith was starting to trust him as much as he did Shiro. The fridge was a collection of drawing done mostly in purple crayon, depicting hippos or Shiro, and occasionally Curtis.

Shiro was awake early sipping coffee when Curtis came down the stairs. He slid into a chair and leaned his head on his arms looking across at Shiro.

" Kashi." Shiro looked up at him.

" Yeah?"

"I want him."

Matt did nothing but laugh when Shiro told him they were adopting that little boy from the party. Shiro laughed along with him but ended up sobbing halfway through. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had cried for nearly an hour when Curtis first told him he wanted Keith, and then again when they were approved, and yet again when he told Keith that he would be living with them for now on. The little boy had cried and therefore he also cried.

He was beyond excited as he and Curtis drove to get Keith. The were holding hands and Curtis rubbed Shiro's knuckles, hands shaking a bit.They both breathed deeply as they waited for Keith. Curtis turned to Shiro,

" I want you to know that whatever happens, however hard or easy this is going to be, I will be there, for you and Keith." Shiro hugged Curtis at a loss for words a simple thank you, no where near enough.

" I love you."

" I love you too. Lets go get our little boy." Shiro nodded and together they turned to the door. It opened and Shiro crouched reaching forward to catch Keith as he hurled into his embrace. Shiro lifted him and kissed one of his cheeks, Curtis the other. None of them having dry faces, and as they left Curtis's arm around Shiro's shoulder, and Keith clinging to his collar, Shiro felt whole. 


End file.
